Miracle Of Love
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Apa kau percaya akan keajaiban cinta?/ EXO FANFIC / KAISOO / RnR


"Miracle Of Love"

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Cerita ini punya author!

Cast : EXO

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : KaiSoo

Summary : **Apa kau percaya akan keajaiban cinta? **

* * *

**Fanfic "Miracle Of Love"**

**By UntaKutubUtara4**

**Chapter 1 – Prolog**

* * *

"Jongin-ah~ Aku membawakan bekal untukmu~ ayo kita makan ber-"

"Aku tak butuh bekalmu itu" dengan kasar Jongin membuang bekal Kyungsoo ke tempat sampah didepannya.. lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap Jongin sendu..

'Kumohon jangan lagi' Kyungsoo menepuk dadanya pelan.. sakit rasanya teramat sakit ketika cinta yang kau harapkan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo satu tahun belakangan ini... terus mengejar-ngejar cinta seorang kim Jongin yang anti sosial.. tapi Kyungsoo akan terus bertahan... bertahan akan segala perasaan yang menyakitkan dan akan terus bertahan untuk mendapatkan cinta yang terbalaskan.. ya! Kyungsoo tak akan menyerah sampai Jongin mencintainya..

.

.

.

"J-jongin-ah tunggu!"

"Bisakah kau tak usah menggangguku?"

"Mianhae Jongin-ah.. aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu"

"kalau begitu.. jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi"

"t-tapi Jongin-ah.. a-aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku tak peduli"

"**Apa kau mencintaiku?"**

** "Tidak"**

'Jongin.. aku mengerti.. kau memang tidak mencintaiku... tapi kumohon hargailah perasaanku...'

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah aku-"

"sudahku bilang jangan mendekatiku lagi!"

"t-tapi"

"apa maumu hah?!"

"hargailah perasaanku.. dan aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi.."

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Oh Sehun imnida"

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kudengar Oh Sehun adalah Sepupu Jongin pindahan dari Jepang"

"Jinjja Baekhyun-ah?"

"ya.. tapi sepertinya Oh Sehun lebih baik dari Jongin yang anti sosial itu.. buktinya ia selalu tersenyum ramah pada orang lain"

.

.

.

"hmmm kau-"

"Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo imnida"

"Ne Kyungsoo-ah bisakah kau mengajariku soal itu? Kudengar dari Chanyeol kau siswa terpintar dalam pelajaran matematika dikelas ini"

"a-ah baiklah aku akan mengajarimu"

'senyuman itu.. sangat manis'

.

.

.

'Entahlah ini perasaan apa... tapi perasaan ini selalu menghantuiku setelah kau menjauhiku.. bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia? Tapi kenapa hatiku berkata lain?'

"Hey Kkamjong kenapa kau melamun hmm?"

"Ish aku tak melamun cadel!"

"ne aku tak peduli.. Kkamjong kau tau namja itukan yang bermata bulat?"

"dia? Kyungsoo"

"aku tahu... dia begitu manis bukan? Haaaahhh sepertinya aku tertarik padanya~"

DEG

'perasaan apa ini? Rasanya sakit sekali'

.

.

.

"J-jongin-ah! awas!"

BRUKK

"Babo! apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Hey sadarlah!"

"J-jongin-ah a-apa k-kau tak ap-"

"Setidaknya pikirkanlah dulu dirimu! Kyungsoo babo!"

.

.

.

"J-jongin-ah?"

"hmm?"

"D-dimana aku?"

"Dikamarku"

"MWO? B-bagaimana bisa?"

"kau pingsan bodoh!"'

"jinjja? Akh.. gomawo J-jongin.. aku akan pulang.. maaf merepotkan"

"Tidurlah disini... "

.

.

.

"K-kyungsoo-ah"

"ne Sehun-ah?"

"hmm.. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

DEG

"A-aku-"

'Sehun babo! brengsek! Beraninya dia merebut Kyungsoo dariku!'

.

.

.

"Tch! tak usah mendekatiku lagi! Pergi saja dengan Sehunmu itu!"

"t-tapi aku-"

"pergi!"

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah kau manis sekali~"

"Sehun-ah!"

"Apa aku boleh menciummu?"

"S-sehu-"

BRUKK

"tak akan ku biarkan!"

"J-jongin?"

.

.

.

"Aku tau kau juga mencintainya kan?"

"Tch cadel aku hanya tak suka kau seperti itu!"

"benarkah kkamjong babo?"

"bukan urusanmu cadel!"

.

.

.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan?"

"N-ne.."

"Tch! beraninya kau merebut Sehun-hyung dariku!"

"Maksudmu?"

PLAKK

"Apa maumu hah! Mendekati Sehun-hyung dan juga Jongin-hyung! Murahan!"

PLAKK

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!"

"J-jongin-hyung"

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari wajahnya!"

Srett

"G-gomawo Jongin-ah"

.

.

.

"Aw.."

"Apakah ini sakit?"

"ne.."

"hmm Kyungsoo-ah.. "

"Ne J-jongin-ah?"

"Apa kau masih... Mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau sudah tau jawabannya?"

"Mianhae"

"Aku mengerti... kejarlah cintamu itu.. aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah apakah kau percaya akan keajaiban cinta?"

"Kejaiban cinta?"

"ya.. Keajaiban dimana cinta yang kau harapkan bisa terkabul, walau kau sendiri tak tau kapan itu akan terjadi.."

"kenapa aku harus mempercayainya?"

"cukup kau mempercayainya.. maka keajaiban itu akan datang.."

"aku tak percaya"

"kalau kau meragukan cinta.. maka kau tak akan bisa meraihnya"

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah"

"hmm?"

"**Apa kau mencintaiku?"**

"..."

"ternyata masih sama yah"

"**aku tidak tau"**

.

.

.

"Sekarang aku percaya tentang keajaiban cinta... dan harapanku sudah terkabul"

* * *

END

Haha TBC deh... eh gak tau juga hahaha

* * *

Annyeong author gila dan nyebelin bawa fanfic lagi.. padahal fanfic sebelah ditelantarin haha #plakk... pengennya sih dapet review –ralat pengen banget dapet review sebenernya tapi ini fanfic gak jelas sih haha author tau kok XD sebenernya author lagi sedih sama silent readers... padahal author pengen tau perasaan kalian setiap baca fanfic author.. biar author bisa terus belajar buat lebih baik lagi... author mohon tinggalkan review kalian T^T

REVIEW or DELETE?


End file.
